Caroline Horn
You can take my life, but you'll never break me. So bring me your worst... And I will definitely give you mine. Appearance The day Caroline entered Marietta, she had waist length, curly blond hair that her family had always likened to one of the many porcelain dolls she collected as a child. With her large grey eyes with the hints of blue, and her creamy colored skin, along with her height and slim build, she easily could have stood at the top of her school in Huston, shooting for a possible modeling career one day even, but when she moved to Marietta, she changed it all. She chopped off her hair (short bobbed hairstyle with short brushed back hair and long wild fringy front bangs) in an act of rebellion, as well as getting a few tattoos. Basically, she still had the fragile, porcelain doll look she was famous for in Huston, only now it was paired with shorter hair that made her eyes seem even bigger, her cheeks even more defined, and everything just basically more noticeable, which somehow made her look even more fragile then before. By now though, her hair has once more grown out to even longer then it had been before she cut it, and she's decided to let it just grow out. This could have something to do with her boyfriend liking the longer style, as well as it being easier to braid when it's longer. Clothing Caroline got trapped in her school, so she was left wearing what she'd worn to school the day it all happened; black, tailored fit, skinny jeans, a long sleeved, black, off the shoulder sweater shirt, a black tank top, and a man's black leather jacket that she hasn't let out of her sights since she left Huston. Thankfully she was able to trade in her high heeled stilettoed boots for a pair of black hiking boots that actually fit. She also found herself a couple pairs of comfortable jeans - though she's famous for ripping her clothes regularly, even when one would think it impossible - and quite a few tops. Mostly she just scavenges for whatever fits because she truly can't seem to keep anything intact anymore. You can still find her wearing the silver ring with a star with a mood stone (which no longer actually changes colors) in the very center of the star sitting on her thumb of her right hand, a silver band with a dragon etched into it that sits on her ring finger of her right hand, and a thick, plain silver band that sits on the middle finger of her left hand and looks like a smaller version of one she gave her brother and a bigger version of the one she gave her sister. Inventory *Backpack *Sleeping Bag *CB Radio *Water bottle *Sketch book *Knife (she stole - more for protection against the living then the dead) *9mm Handgun *Canned food and a few dried things Personality As a child you would have said light, bubbly, fun… but after the death of almost all of the important people in her family, she became more of a loner, not really caring about what people thought about her any longer, that included the aunt and uncle she moved in with. She's not unkind, but she's no longer overly sensitive to others. Basically, she took on the majority of her brother's characteristics; patient, loyal, mature. She still easily charms people, but instead of doing it by just her optimism and sunny disposition, they are now also drawn in by the quiet fragility she seems to portray – a fragility that is a completely lie if one digs far enough beneath the surface. Once you get below the outer appearance, you get to the fierce and protective heart that is Caroline. She has an inner strength that keeps her moving even though many would have given up. A loyalty that drives her to keep herself alive because she knows her brothers coming for her and her sister still lives, even though every single person she's come across since the beginning – including her friends – told her he wasn't. Even a protectiveness towards others that drives her to do things others probably wouldn't in order to help those she's come to care about. Basically, she's a strong girl with morals that, even during the end of the world, she refuses to let go of. Skills Riding - Started Western style when she was five and English when she was ten, didn't stop until the death of her grandfather. Bilingual – English, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek. Surviving – Father, Grandfather, and Brother in or had been in the Marines, she learned quite a bit about how to handle herself when she needed to. She doesn't mind sleeping on the ground, knows how to boil water, doesn't mind walking for long periods of time, and is resourceful. Self defense – her father put her in self defense classes the day after he realized she… developed and her brother showed her a few things as well. Background Until the age of seven, Caroline was the oldest child of Elizabeth and Jeremy Horn, a military nurse and an ex-Marine, and the elder sister to a four year old little girl, Tristan. Cara was a beautiful child who was constantly helping everyone around her. Not to long after she turned seven, her dad came home and told her about a boy he'd found. Not more then two days later Caroline had an older brother. She was the first one to get threw to the troubled kid, and since that moment she had a protector for life. When she was thirteen, her mother died of cancer. Over the period of her mother's sickness and too her death, Caroline withdrew into herself, refusing to go to school and ultimately failing the entire year. She became a bit harder then before, bit less naive but she still held on to that little light inside herself that said it would all turn out. Not even a full six months later, her father died. She became even harder, lost even more of that innocence and sunshine that she'd been so well known for, she also ended up being held back a second time because she failed so many classes as her way to show her anger. Although, it took a few months but she was again able to smile, to hold out hope that when she got done with school, she and her little sister could move out to where her brother was stationed and she could find a good college. She and Tristan moved in with their grandfather and for the next year, everything was good, but a few days after she turned fifteen, her grandfather died and she was totally heartbroken. Everything inside her just stopped and she didn't know how to handle it. Unfortunately she had no other family in Texas other then Tristan, and her brother wouldn't be able to come home for at least a year. So she was shipped off to her aunt and uncles, a childless couple that lived in Marietta, Georgia. Not even three months after the girls moved in, Caroline had turned into the bane of her aunt and uncles existence. She was convinced the only reason they kept her and her sister was because they wanted to get their hands on the inheritance that the girls parents had left. The thing was, she was right and they all three knew it. It wasn't until the first time that her uncle lashed out at her, sending her into a wall, that she finally told Gabriel. To say he was pissed was an understatement. From that moment on he begun the process of getting his sisters placed under his protection, unfortunately that was harder then it sounded because he was overseas. A few months before her sixteenth birthday, after to many months of being able to do nothing against the tyranny that was her aunt and uncle, Caroline was told she was being sent to a "foster family" that could deal with her kind of "problems". A place where they were close enough to a hospital that could treat her kind of psychosis that must have been brought on by the deaths of so many loved ones around her. They didn't even let her say goodbye to her sister, just packed her up and took her to a county much closer to Atlanta, and she stayed there for the next three and a half years. When everything suddenly went haywire, she escaped her new "family" and made a quick call to her brother, telling him she'd meet him outside of Atlanta, Georgia and they could start the search for Tristan as soon as they found one another. It took almost eight months, but finally she found her brother - along with a whole lot of other people. For the next months she went on a wild roller-coaster ride of moving, settling, then moving again. She also met the man she now considers hers, along with a host of other characters. Unfortunately she's also lost her brother once more and has yet to have found her sister. The day she found out about her brother, was the day the group she was in started to fracture irreparably. It didn't take long for everyone to split off into mini groups and go their own ways. Thankfully Caroline made sure everyone had a CB so at least they could give occasional updates. She now clings to some sort of hope of finding somewhere where they could actually settle, as well as once more finding everyone she cares about. Relationships Relations: Caroline had an extended family before the world ended, but she only had anything to do with her mother, father, (adopted) brother, one live grandfather, and - for six months - her aunt (mother's sister) and uncle because she didn't have a choice with her brother in the Marine. Gabriel Horn - The brother that she searched for endlessly until finally finding him in the middle of a battle between two groups, neither of which he actually knew. She loves him dearly and now that he's once more lost, she still hold out hope of finding him. Tristan Horn - The sister she has more then searched for. She hasn't seen Tristan in almost four years and she wants nothing more then to find her. Ryuuhei Fujiii - The man that she somehow went from wanting to mercilessly tease until he cried uncle, to having genuine feelings for. If she lost him... well she didn't know what she'd do. Daryl Dixon - The reason she found her brother, he hauled her ass out of a bush and ever since then she's had a soft spot for the redneck. Marcella Green - The only female she's claimed as a long-term friend since the whole end of the world event. Considers the girl a sister as much as a friend and she doesn't care that the woman's husband can be a prick. Trivia Caroline is a born and bred Texas girl. Her favorite fruit is pineapple, which she also happens to have a minor allergy to. She was once trapped in a cave in which has led to an extream fear of being underground. She keeps denying the idea of ever wanting kids, but secretly she can't help wishing. Gallery Chris-Hemsworth (12).jpg|Gabriel Horn... my big brother e109cb93caa453df72b8e0b3ab2dea37.jpeg|Caroline Horn... on my way to a school dance Jennette-McCurdy-Young-jennette-mccurdy-fanpop-19477075-96-120.jpg|Tristan Horn... my little sister. Chris-hemsworth-looking-handsome-1920x1200.jpg|Mr. Brooder tumblr_mgwjwgJfs51rlgu9vo1_1280.jpg|"Hi Gabe, miss you." Chris-hemsworth-thor-huge-workout1 oPt.jpg|Silly Brother bac-ea-cf-1601118885.jpg|Junior Year MV5BMTYyMTg3NjIzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjUyODc0NA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg|Senior Picture tumblr_lk4asmMsNV1qzjizro1_500.jpg|Senior Picture Sketchbooks Caroline has more then one sketchbook... One of them is purely of drawings and paintings of her family - most of it from memory - extended or otherwise. The second is full of the people she's met. The third is a private sketchbook with more fanciful artwork. "People I've Met" - On the front of the sketchbook, in big letters, are the words People I've Met''. ''Whenever she meets new people, she tends to try and sketch them down. She likes to do everyone in black and white... except the eyes, if she can remember their eye color she likes to use it. Ryuuhei.jpg.jpg|Ryuuhei Fujiii Gabriel.jpg.jpg|Gabriel Horn tristan.jpg.jpg|Tristan Horn Marcie.jpg.jpg|Marcella Dixon Randall.jpg.jpg|Randall Dixon Daryl.jpg.jpg|Daryl Dixon Liliana-Grace_Thompson.jpg|Liliana-Grace Thompson Tyler.jpg.jpg|Tyler Whitemoore Milo_Colbics.jpg|Milo Colbics Heath_Rivers.jpg|Heath Rivers Pandora_Graham.jpg|Pandora Graham Aries_Esha.jpg|Aries Esha Noah.jpg.jpg|Noah Davids Damon_Anders.jpg|Damon Anders Jayden_Anders.jpg|Jayden Anders Jonah_McCarty.jpg|Jonah McCarty Delaney.jpg.jpg|Delaney Lyons Kokoro_Mizuchi.jpg|Kokoro Mizuchi Sable_Barker.jpg|Sable Barker Emmaline_Troy.jpg|Emmaline Troy Henry_Patterson.jpg|Henry Patterson Lafayette_Reynolds.jpg|Lafayette Reynolds Jacob_Martina.jpg|Jacob Martina Faye_Richards.jpg|Faye Richards "Family Album" - On the front cover of the sketchbook, at the top, sits Family Album and below that is a hand drawn picture by Hisana of a family, a house, and a dog in various colors done when she was a year old. image-001.jpg.jpg blog_wk_4330512_7366023_tr_0923091814c.jpg.jpg 1147434_0038_625x1000.jpg.jpg Hisana_Margaret_Fujii.jpg|Hisana Margaret Fujii (newborn) Nightmares among Children.jpg littlebirdiesmonsterdrawing.jpg HisanaMargaretFujii(Baby).jpg|Hisana Margaret Fujii (baby) Image0005.JPG i-love-my-family.jpg Hisana Margaret Fujii (toddler).jpg|Hisana Margaret Fujii (toddler) Children with ADHD.jpg bee_11.jpg "Personal Collection" - This is the only sketchbook she keeps completely to herself, it has no cover, no title, and is just a black sketchbook with the words Sketchbook on the top. There's no other marking on it except a couple of paint splatters that have ended up there. In Thought.jpg|In Thought bubble.jpg.jpg|Trapped In A Bubble kiss me.jpg|Kiss Me Pain.jpg.jpg|Pain Long_Gone.jpg.jpg|Long Gone Alone.jpg.jpg|Alone WithoutTheMask.jpg.jpg|Without The Mask Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen